ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
F2000/Histrocial
F2000 Customization Common loadout includes a grip, 1x sight, and muzzle breaker/flash suppressor for good aim and fire power. Doing so gives you the most control for the F2000 with around 40-50 control. Tactics Easily considered among the best Assault Rifles in the game, the F2000 Classic is well known for being extremely powerful and (more importantly) being extremely controllable for a weapon of its DPS. It has a fairly long drawtime for its class, but its prefomance when readied is quite admirable. However, its stability isn't quite as high as some of the other weapons of the arsenal, meaning that long range battles will require patient burst fire. The F2000 is recommended for competitive end-game play for its blend of high DPS and controllability. F2000 SP Customization The lack of control in the F2000 SP makes it necessary at least to put the muzzel brake as there is no grip option for it. 07:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Tactics Giving you that extra DPS the F2000 SP is the most brutal AR in close range combact. However the poor control of the weapon demands great skill and patience. Firing in medium to long range requires the support of a cover and a versatile 3x/4x scope. 07:40, July 7, 2013 (UTC) F2000 SD Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... F2000 Halloween Customization Common loadout includes a grip, 1x sight, and muzzle breaker/flash suppressor for good aim and fire power. Doing so gives you the most control for the F2000 with around 40-50 control. Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... F2000 SP Assassin's Creed Customization This one is only suitable if use for close range battle: - Scope change to Reflex Open 1x (So you can see arround you when scoped in.) - Muzzle Break (Even though this edition has a little more Control than it's counter-part variant, but it's still hard to control this weapon recoil.) - IR Laser (This is very important as you need to have a center point. It won't be a problem for spotted since this customization is for close range & frontal battle.) ~Retsuya Tactics Use this weapon only for 1 VS 1 in frontal engagement. Long range is not recommended using this weapon as because the control & accuracy is built for close range only. Be careful with the ammo capacity. This is still the same, like any other F2000. 30 Ammo in ready pool & only 90 Ammo backup... 120 Ammo total, but since this weapon has the same ready time as F2000 SP Orignal, 1 Ammo pool only for every 1-2 enemies. If there are more enemies than that, You risk having to be caught while reloading. Since AC edition have a few better Control, this weapon can aim for headshot easier than normal SP. But this weapon have the longer Ready time from normal SP. So you have to prepare the weapon earlier. ~Retsuya F2000 SV Splinter Cell :: F2000 SV SC: Best Weapon of the F2000 SERIES